


All That Mattered

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, EWE, F/M, Supportive Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione’s just completed something that’s been almost two years in the making. Still, she had some lingering doubts...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Random Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	All That Mattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/gifts).



> No alpha or beta, but thank you so, so much Frumpologist for having a quick read over this!!! 
> 
> And amazing job to you, In Dreams! 👏🏼👏🏼 So very well done!

* * *

A tired smile graced Hermione’s lips as she pulled her outer robes back over her head, shaking her hair free. Exhausted as she was, it was a smile nonetheless. And there was no mistaking the joy in her heart at the completed document on her desk. Picking up her shoulder bag and wand she took one final look about her office for the night.

Twenty-one months, two weeks, and five days. 

That was how long she’d been working this bill. Theo, Daphne, and Charlie had given their expertise at certain points of time, and even Draco had assisted with the editing, but truly… that lengthy piece of parchment that when completely unfurled stretched across the length of the office and covered her desk… it was hers. Her pride and joy.

She rolled it up with a flick of her wrist and summoned it before padding to her door. “ Nox,”  she murmured, closing and locking the door behind her.

The Ministry was mostly empty at this hour, save for night shift Aurors and various cleaning staff, and Hermione preferred the silence as she made her way to the Floo. It seemed more sacred that way—this moment was hers to cherish. Hers to marvel at. Hers to appreciate what could be accomplished when one worked hard enough. 

The moment ended as soon as she stepped through to the fireplace of her flat.

“CONGRATULATIONS!”

Her husband jumped up from his perch on their sofa while Hermione shook the soot and powder from her curls and robes.

“Hello, love,” she greeted. “I thought you’d have been to bed hours ago now.”

“Not a chance.” Draco was simultaneously expensive poise, class, and absurdity in his set of matching bedroom slippers, pajamas, and robe. He wrapped her in a hug and dropped a kiss to her temple before reaching for the buttons of her robes. “We’re celebrating. I’ve drawn a bath for you with all those bath salts and essential oils you love so. And there’s a bottle of chilled champaign waiting to be enjoyed, too.”

“Sounds perfect,” she answered, the weight of her day melting away… except… A frown tugged at her lips now. “It’s really too early to be celebrating anything yet, though.”

“Why do you say that?”

Hermione shrugged out of Draco’s embrace, floating the rolled up bill to the coffee table as she slipped off her shoes. “It’s only a bill. The Wizengamot hasn’t even seen it yet. They could have heaps of amendments to propose—or vote against it entirely.” 

“That’s on them, love.” Draco moved back into her space, assisting in shedding layer after layer of clothing. “They’re a lot of self-righteous prigs, and it’s not on you fi they’re too stubborn to see genius when it’s literally staring them in the face.”

“But—“

“No ‘buts’.” He floated a finger to her lips, pressing lightly and kissing her forehead. Then nose. Then cheek. “Whatever they say, whatever the outcome, it doesn’t take away from all the work you’ve done. Everything you’ve poured into this bill for nearly two years now. So much hard work has gone into this, and nothing can take away from that. Nothing, Granger.”

Chuffed. Elated. Head over heels in love,  still .

He was marvelous in his endless encouragement and had all these melting and tingling effects over her after all this time…

Not that she could let him know that right now.

She smirked against his finger. “That’s Granger-Malfoy to you, idiot.” She stepped around him, wriggling out of her final scraps of clothing. “Are you joining me in that bath or not?”

And for the rest of the night, there was no worry or fear of the unknown. Nor did any such emotions appear the next day before presenting. Pass or not, Hermione was confident in what she’d accomplished.

That was all that mattered. 


End file.
